A Happy Holiday
by Moody-Muse
Summary: Thanks to Tony's bright idea the team has a family Thanksgiving that gets a little out of hand. But, Natasha is determined to make it a great day, especially for the super soldier who has come to be closer to her than anyone ever expected. Pairings: SteveXDarcy, TonyXPepper, ClintXKate, ThorXJane, hints of a beginning to NatashaXBruce.


It had all started with one too many – as most great stories do – at the Halloween bash in Tony's mansion. Amidst costume contests, apple bobbing, Witches' Brew shots and vodka soaked gummy bears immersed in jello shots the light bulb had gone off over the overly giddy Tony's head.

"Thanksgiving!"

Pepper had put a hand on his chest to steady herself and then grinned as the shine of Tony's engagement band to her shone in the red light just so.

"Yes Tony, a very time honored tradition." Steve spoke as if explaining to a child and Darcy batted at him lightly as he prepared to snark more to the Man of Iron.

Natasha stepped in, eyes warm as they slid from Steve to Tony. "What of it?"

Tony grinned and kissed Pepper's neck, for a moment appearing to have completely forgotten all about the word he'd nearly shrieked.

"I'm inviting the families!"

Clint watched Natasha tense and stare at Steve as Darcy squealed her delight.

A funny thing had happened since the battle that brought the Avengers together.

First, Tony had become the biggest supporter of the idea of their team and had converted the Stark Tower to Avengers Tower, inviting everyone to move in.

Then, Bruce and Thor had easily agreed to move in. Steve had politely declined. At the end of that group dinner Natasha had calmly instructed Clint to move their things to the tower – all three duffel bags per each assassin – and had followed the starry man out of the restaurant.

When she had shown up at three in the morning with Steve and his boxes and a punching bag Clint had thought she had the poor guy in her crosshairs. Surprisingly, his red sister had then angled to mother hen the hell out of the man out of time. Even more of a shocker to Clint was the way he let her.

The next jaw dropper had been finding Steve stammering out a request for a date to Natasha in the middle of the night. Clint had stayed hidden in the air vent, sure he had stumbled across an odd Oedipus complex breakthrough. But then, Natasha had sighed and pulled the man down and instructed him again, slyly telling him he had to be loud enough for Darcy to hear him if he wanted a yes.

Seeing and hearing the Black Widow angle to be mother hen and matchmaker for the soldier had sent Clint reeling for days. He hadn't brought this fact up to her and the team had yet to see anything too obvious but Clint could safely say Tony and Pepper were too engrossed in their engagement and Thor too often gone between Asgard and Arizona finishing moving Jane and Darcy, or rather Jane's many boxes of work, to the tower to notice things here. As for Bruce the man had often watched Natasha questioningly but Clint thought that was another issue in itself.

Now, Natasha was flushed red and Clint knew it wasn't the wine in her hand.

"Oh, Tony! That would be great!" Pepper gushed.

Darcy shot Clint a mischievous look, "Maybe that cute Kate girl can bring along her folks."

Clint stared into his glass and Natasha shot Darcy a reproving glare which made the girl scoot closer to Steve who frowned slightly to Natasha, only to earn a pointed tilt of her head. Clint grinned, Steve may have a mother hen but he had one tough little sister watching his six.

And so, a very hung over Tony had been reminded painfully of his plans as Pepper showed him the notes he had dictated to Jarvis.

Their guest list included the team, respective spouses, Doctor Selvig, Director Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson and any combination of family thereof.

Tony already had a headache, three weeks in advance of the big day.

Except, now it loomed closer as he watched Pepper pull the stopper for the water that had defrosted the turkey for Thursday. So far, everyone had been involved baking and cooking and decorating. Thor and Tony had gone earlier with Steve and picked out a tree to have ready to be decorated the evening after dinner for Christmas.

The men were all jittery meeting the family of their spouses but Pepper assured Tony and all the rest that they would be adored. Clint smirked over the crowd as Pepper went through, shooing everyone out to get ready for the day.

As she rounded on Bruce he arched a brow to her, "No."

The woman huffed, "You represent us too. Please."

The scientist shifted foot to foot and muttered, "Fine."

Pepper watched with a grin as he moped off to change in to clothes that didn't have chemical spills on them. Clint held his hands up as she looked at him and ran to the vent, lingering as the woman moved to Natasha.

"Go." Natasha murmured.

The woman sighed, "Oh, thank you! The turkey needs basted and the cookies need taken out and then the pies have to go in to warm and-"

Natasha placed her hands on the woman's cheeks. "Pepper, please. I've been paying attention. Go. Happy will be here any time now with your parents. I can do this, go."

The woman nodded, relaxing as the spy smiled to her. "Do you want to go change before I go? You look good but Jane and Darcy really got that stuffing everywhere earlier."

Natasha waves her off, "As soon as you go I'm pulling my outfit out of the pantry and changing. Is my makeup still alright?" The woman nods to her and Natasha smiles, "Then we're good."

Pepper hugs the woman quickly and runs out, calling back about the cookies and basting. Natasha glances at the air vent and Clint rushes away.

Bruce returns to the kitchen first, watches Natasha pull the cookies out and slide the pies in as she deftly zips the back of her dress and positions her heels a bit better. Her hair is down now, messy curls parted neatly to the side and looking perfect. He is suddenly glad Pepper had him change as he straightens his blazer.

"Any help?"

Natasha turns calmly and smirks, "Not at the moment. Perhaps if you would like to do a final place count? I'm not sure we got all of the glasses in place."

He does so, returning and taking a few extra glasses and silverware to the table. He watches Natasha stare at the clock and clears his throat, "I've noticed there's a bit of a…thing…" he knows it is the wrong word but it just slips out, "between you and Steve." She fixes him a blank stare. "Will tonight be a problem?"

She smirks, "No." She looks at her nails and he feels embarrassment at the idea he tried to talk to the cold Black Widow so personally. "It's just…he's not ninety six like everyone says. He went into that ice barely old enough to drink. That's where he is now. And Darcy is so sweet and kind and nice for him. If her parents hurt him…" she trails off and her wide eyes meet his as she sighs, "Then tonight might be a problem."

Bruce smiles at her gently, "I had no idea you were so…mother hen."

Natasha scowls and turns to the stove, tense through her shoulders. Bruce begins to apologize when she points the spoon in her hand at him and hisses, "You may be my teammate but you lot know less about me than you think." She whirls back and taps her foot before swinging back, Bruce's jaw still down.

"I feel it when you stare! I know something's off with me, okay? I get it. I have secrets. Do you want to know one? I am almost as old as Steve." She glares and lifts her chin, "I have had a lot of life lived and I was awake for all of it. I can choose to do whatever I want with that experience. My choosing to look out for the man who leads this team is the least of your worries! I could be out killing people with paperclips and well placed thumb tacks."

She seethes, working her jaw as Bruce keeps his jaw carefully set closed. She clears her throat and murmurs softly, "The one thing I have never once been in my very long and very bad lifetime has been a mother. If I want to take care of Steve or Darcy or Jane or Pepper or Clint then I will not have you examining me like I have grown three heads and claws."

With that she turns back and moves the gravy to the back burner, placing the lid on as she brings a steaming spoonful toward him. He flinches and she arches a brow, "Thick enough? More salt?"

The doctor hesitantly tastes from the spoon and watches as she mimics the move and waits. He shakes his head, "Perfect." She purses her lips and shrugs before moving back to the stove. He moves to the bar and shakily pours two glasses of red wine. Moving to her he holds one out and she takes it without ever looking at him.

"I apologize. I was out of line. I…have a lot to learn. Hopefully, instead of my staring you will allow me to talk with you more than I do. Understand, observation is second nature for a scientist but maybe let me know when I need to be a bit more human. I guess that's something we're all working on."

She swirls the wine and then looks into his chocolate eyes before raising the glass in a toast. He smiles and clinks the rim to hers and sips absently, asking after a small silence.

"Did you always want children?"

She tenses and then sighs, looking at him sadly before scanning the room and once more meeting his gaze. She nearly whispers, "I was taken from a bad home when I was under five, then I was trained by the Red Room. When I was seventeen I had to fight for the title of Black Widow. With my success came new experiments. They altered me and in order to allow me to use all of my…assets…they sterilized me."

Bruce sucks in a deep breath, Natasha smiles and shakes her head, "I didn't have time to even consider the fact for years. When I left the Red Room I tried to find people to reverse it. After a few tries I finally had regularity and the doctor thought…maybe." She shrugs, "I've never bothered to try, there's no point in finding out unless I find someone worth knowing for. It just…worries me sometimes. I'm not sure I could be a mother but I think someday I want to try."

Her eyes had fallen and she was staring into her glass. Bruce reached up and cupped her shoulder, the gauze material over her pale skin shifting smoothly under his touch, "If you ever want to know I can call an old friend who went to real doctor school. And if things are less than optimistic I know a few people who might be able to help from there."

She smirks and rolls her eyes, "Oh, Bruce, that would require me to fall in love first. And we all know where I stand on love."

He lifts his glass, "Love is for children."

She laughs as she clinks her glass to his and watches Steve rush in, straightening his tie and fidgeting with his cuffs. Natasha sets her wine aside and murmurs for Bruce to watch the cranberry sauce as she approaches the blond man.

She stands almost a good foot beneath him but he looks so small as he stares fearfully at her. Natasha beams at him, "_Dear one,_ you look well. Here," she rights the tie and deftly lays his collar and cuff just so in place as he tries to breathe evenly. "perfect. Now, you love her. She loves you. And tonight you wanted to ask her a very important question."

Steve smiles shakily and pats his pocket. "Are you certain she'll like it?"

Natasha shrugs, "She will love it. Come on, the more we have on the table the less chance we mess up with them watching."

Steve takes her words to heart and moves quickly, tripping over his feet. Natasha grabs his arm and pulls him back, hugging him as he stays tensed and murmuring, "Breathe. Just…breathe."

He looks down at her and shakes, "I can't do this."

Natasha pointedly looks to Bruce and the man shuts the burners off and moves casually to the door, ready to make sure no one pops in on surprise.

Steve flushes as he realizes Bruce was there all along but he still stares only at Natasha.

"Come here," Natasha leads him to the bar stools and sits him down, taking his hand as her free hand moves to his cheek, "If you don't want to ask her tonight, wait until it feels right. If you get to a point where it seems ready to burst from you, ask. You don't need to ask her father's permission. That's an old tradition and out dated. All you need is her to say yes. And Steve, the way she lights up whenever you're so much as mentioned I can't imagine her saying anything else."

Steve sighs, "I am so much older and she still has school and we live in Tony's house and I still have no idea how to function in this century."

Natasha laughs, "_Dear one_, is that all that troubles you? Age is a number. School is a choice, one you can support her in or you can move out of the way of. Either you commit to her and her dreams or you don't care as much as I thought."

"No! It's just, I don't want her to put anything on hold because I ask her-"

"Shh. Just making certain. Plenty of people these days are married in college. Darcy never struck me as the type to shy from a challenge and everyone will be there for you two. And a house is just a house. Is home here? Is home wherever she is? Decide that and go from there. And as for this century…time goes on. You can learn. But really? As much as things seem to have changed…it's never going to be much different than yesterday. Trust me."

Steve grins at her and jumps down, sweeping her into a tight embrace and sighing, "I've been a dunce all month, huh?"

Natasha rubs his back and pulls back to straighten his tie and do one more look over. "You've been worrisome. Make it up to me by taking the pies out of the oven?"

He grins, "Yes ma'am."

Natasha glances out to see Bruce casually walk in with Kate and Clint, Kate gushing about never knowing the doctor could bartend so well. Natasha winks at him in thanks and hides her grin in her wine as he blushes.

Pepper bustles in, "Okay! Food laid out, the cars are pulling up now. Tony, turkey?"

The man bustles in behind her and pulls at his collar in worry. Natasha eyes him sympathetically but moves to Clint who is unusually quiet.

"Good?"

The archer nods tightly and she sighs.

"If they're mean…"

"You can't kill her parents." Clint glares at her now and she smiles.

"No." she pauses, "But if they're mean…"

Clint's lips twitch and she nudges her hip to his, "Other than your weird nesting habits they have nothing to turn their nose up on. They will adore you. Like Kate. Like me. So put some pep back in your step and help me plate the cookies. I always break them getting them off the pan."

He sighs, "It's a rather delicate touch."

Bruce watches the tension dissipate and Natasha moves to Tony as the elevator chimes. She squeezes his shoulder and as he flails for air she strides to the doors and smiles at the first family to enter, Pepper's alongside Happy.

She extends her hands and clasps each of the elder Potts's hands as she looks to Pepper's sister and brother in law, little boy clinging to his mother's legs as the husband holds to a three year old girl.

"Mister and Misses Potts! Hello, I'm Natasha Romanov, I just adore your girl. Pepper – or do you lot call her Virginia? – well, she is just so kind." She flashes a beaming smile to them and then laughs abashedly, "Oh! I'm sorry, getting ahead of myself. I'm Anthony's teammate on the Avengers and I worked with Virginia before that. They've given me something priceless by allowing me and the team into their home. May I take your coats?"

Happy stares at Natasha as the couple mumbles assent with stunned smiles, enamored with the redhead who is so cheery and sweet. As Pepper's brother in law struggles with his coat Natasha hums, "Here," she reaches slightly for the girl and Pepper's sister nods as her husband hands over his daughter.

Natasha coos to the child and smiles to the strawberry blond woman, "Your eyes. She's gorgeous."

The woman beams, the little boy peeks out and Natasha kneels as she bounces the girl absently, "You must be the man of the house I hear so much about. Mister Chambers, I'm Natasha." She somberly shakes his hand as he giggles. Natasha goes wide eyed, "Did I say something wrong?" she stage whispers to the girl who also laughs as she paws at Natasha's curls.

The boy exclaims, "That's my dad! I'm Peter. And that's Kasey. Mommy, look, Auntie Pep!"

Natasha stands and hands the girl to the mother as Peter runs to his aunt, embracing her as the team stares at Natasha. The assassin takes the coats and excuses herself, "I'll just go hang these up. Why don't you all go to the kitchen? Anthony and Pepper are putting the finishing touches on things but I'm sure beautiful Kasey can convince them to be torn away."

As she disappears she hears Pepper's mother murmur to her husband about such exceptionally good help. She rolls her eyes but knows that if tonight she needs to be a good actress and an exceptional assistant to her team then she would do so with a smile.

When she walks back in Pepper is shaking her head, "No, she's not staff. She's my best friend!"

Natasha laughs into her wine glass and covers her mouth daintily, murmuring to Pepper's sister, "Although when we met I was her assistant so she could take on more CEO responsibility. Something she juggles all too well without me." She winks to the woman who smiles softly and as the timer beeps, Bruce waves his hands at Pepper.

"Go sit with your family."

Natasha nods, the elevator ringing and bringing Jane's and Kate's families. This time, the women drag their spouses forward and Natasha sighs in relief. "Please, Bruce and I can finish. Steve, could you and Darcy take their coats? Happy, I know you can make a mean rum and coke and how about a special cider for Mister Peter? Hm?"

The man shifts and seeing Tony's tight smile nods, remembering to act natural. He was invited weeks ago but he had never bothered to ask if it was a serious or joking attempt. "I've got skills Mister Peter, I could quit today and make the real money just with these two hands."

Peter scoffs and Happy proceeds to spin bottles and glasses and put on a show for the kid as Natasha watches everyone settle around the table.

Bruce leans up behind her, murmuring, "You're not going to let tonight have any problems, hm?"

She smiles, "Not a chance. My family wants a good holiday. They will have one."

With that she turns and together she and Bruce lift the massive turkey out. They allow it to sit on top of the stove, hustling to move dish after dish back to the dining room. Tony's ballroom had been specially made up for the event and they had slid open the large catering kitchen's doors to open to the room which had been spruced up into a large dining area.

As they prepare to move the turkey as the last piece to the meal the elevator dings open for the final time, Fury and the others arrived in the chaos of setting the final plates, and now Darcy's family is striding in.

Natasha freezes, holds her breath as Steve moves to greet the older couple. They exchange pleasantries and Darcy embraces the pair. Steve shoots Natasha a worried look and she smiles reassuringly, holding her hands up to her shoulders and pushing back. Steve gets the message and stands tall as he takes a slow breath.

Bruce smiles at Natasha and she murmurs, "Here goes nothing," and he knows she doesn't mean hauling the massive bird to the table.

As they join the group everyone is sitting down and Steve pushes Darcy's chair in for her as Natasha shoots him an approving look. Tony clears his throat and looks around the table.

He sits at the head, Pepper and her family to his right, her sister sat directly next to Natasha who sits next to Steve and Darcy and her family before rounding to Bruce at the other head as the agents sit next to him and Thor, Doctor Selvig, and Jane and her family take up the space across from Darcy. Catty corner to Natasha Clint sits next to Kate and her family and Happy sits at Tony's left.

He smiles to Pepper and takes her hand, "I am honored to have all of you here for the first ever Avenger's team Thanksgiving. I'm Anthony Stark, though please everyone, Tony is fine. As I suppose these things go, it's probably time to say what I'm thankful for before we dig in to this glorious meal." He shifts and smiles, lifting his glass, "I'm always ever grateful for the lovely Miss Potts who has endured me this long, Lord knows how, and for my newfound friends. To the family we've found and the families we're building."

Pepper grins and goes next, murmuring, "I'm thankful for science because as often as it drives me crazy it kept Tony alive so he could come back to me." She looks down and clears her throat, "And for family, silly little nieces and nephews, and great friends." Her eyes flash to Natasha who nods the slightest bit.

As they move down the table Natasha watches Steve debate in his head. She catches his eye and nudges him with her knee to pay attention. As he fades back into reality she can hear him sigh softly.

At her turn Natasha smiles brightly, "To family, friends and a new start at life. To everyone's continued health, safety, and happiness. And to doing whatever necessary to make sure everyone can walk away at the end of the day."

Bruce feels his lips quirk even as he grimaces. Steve goes on smoothly, "I am thankful for my team, especially Tony and Pepper who have been so kind in so many ways and Natasha who has made me more at home than I have ever been. I cannot be thankful enough for Darcy and her patience of a saint with a stick in the mud like me. To our health and happiness and that of the men and women who we fight for."

Bruce feels himself blush and shrugs, "I'm thankful for very stretchy pants." The team laughs as the visitors look at him in shock. "Uh, and for the Hulk. Because without him I'd of been long gone before I ever found my place here, on the team."

The table continues going around but Bruce can feel stares on him. Tony is grinning proud and sentimental at him and Natasha is watching him closely. He tilts his head to her and she smiles softly before averting her eyes to pay attention to Clint.

As Happy finishes his thanks for high end security and well concealed guns Tony scoots closer, laughing, "Well, that was absurd. Let's eat dead bird!"

Pepper shoots him a look as her brother in law Dan laughs and her sister Suzy nudges him but grins.

Natasha clears her throat and looks at Tony, "Actually," she pauses and then goes on, "In light of the tradition…I was hoping it would be okay to say grace before the meal. I understand if some wish to abstain but I would like a moment to thank a power a little higher than us."

Tony is stunned and he nods, motioning her to go on. She holds her hands out and everyone promptly joins hands. Tony watches as she bows her head and the table follows suit, Steve noticeably more relaxed and Bruce hesitating to stare at the woman.

Natasha begins a traditional before meal prayer and then hesitates. "And really, thanks. From Tony's arc reactor, to Bruce's Hulk, to Clint's bow and precision, Steve's shield, Thor's hammer or even Pepper, Darcy and Kate's amazing patience, we needed a bit of grace to see us all here today. Be beside us in battle and spread hope in our homes, amen."

Amen echoes throughout the table and Tony stands to cut the turkey, dishes being passed as chatter is casual.

Suddenly, Darcy's father Jacob turns to Steve, eyeing the man next to his daughter. "So…what is it you do?"

Steve blushes, "Uh, well, sir, on the team I-"

"Outside of this team."

Natasha tenses at the tone in his voice. Steve frowns as Darcy shoots her father a look, clearly telling him to be nice.

"Well, sir,"

"Speak clear, boy."

Steve clears his throat and passes the potatoes to Darcy with shaking hands. "I try to catch up on everything I've missed. I try to keep busy at Shield with the paperwork and other housecleaning to help out Coulson and Hill."

The man frowns, "Do you do anything of your own?"

Darcy yelps at the tactless question. Faces are being stuffed but Natasha watches from the corner of her eye as she pushes her food around and twirls her glass slowly.

"I dabble with art here and there, sir."

The man hums and leans back, muttering something to his wife who glances at Darcy over his head and rolls her eyes. Darcy blushes and takes Steve's hand, sending him a soft smile as he sighs and she bumps her shoulder to his.

Natasha relaxes as everything runs smoothly, Pepper gushing to her family about wedding plans and Clint talking idly to Kate's parents about her excellent skills in the field. Thor and Jane are taking turns explaining the bi-frost as Doctor Selvig pitches in here and there, Bruce watching the table and looking between the agents immersed in their own world, Tony and Happy discussing the lodging for the guests and security and Natasha looking over everything.

Darcy's giggle cuts through the air and Steve's answering chuckle has the team smiling at their happiness. Suzy leans into her husband, "Gosh, do you remember being that young and in love?"

That seems to be the final straw for Jacob as he shoots back in his chair, grabbing Darcy's arm, "That's enough! Do you see how bad this is? Darcy, what are you thinking!"

Steve stands and steps between the man and his daughter, blocking his tight hold on her arm as she cradles the appendage and stares.

"This man, he is no one! He has no future but blood. Why are you ruining your future? You are so bright. You could go on and graduate from home and live the rest of your life without worrying if some soldier wannabe was going to get you killed!"

Steve flinches away from that as if hit and Darcy stands behind him, "Dad! Stop!"

"No!" the man snarls, pointing a finger to Steve's chest in contempt and accusation, "You can't give my little girl a life in your borrowed life or home. You have nothing for yourself! You're an old stray playing at soldier but you wouldn't even have been a soldier if science hadn't boosted you up along the path! Well my daughter won't be living with you off of helping hands and stepping stones. She will be somebody and if that means leaving behind you and your bottled specialness then by damn she will do what is right for her future!"

Silence lingers as the man heaves and Steve is flushed in embarrassment and pain. Darcy stares open mouthed at her father, speechless. Tony is frozen, staring at Steve's face as it crumbles and his mind whispers all the similar insults he'd hurled at the man. Clint is tensed, staring at Natasha as she settles her glass on the table. Thor is flushed in anger as Jane grips his arm in warning, eyes fixed to the scene as she watches her assistant who has come to be more like a sister.

Suddenly, a deadly voice hisses, "Sit down." Natasha appears behind the couple and she gently presses them back into their seats, eyes fixed on Jacob. "How dare you? That boy has done nothing but serve his country and love your daughter!"

Jacob snarls back, "That man has done nothing at all!"

Natasha raises a finger, pointing it at his chest, "That man was twenty one when he dove a plane into arctic waters to save lives! I'm sorry, twenty one seems a little young to be a hero but I suppose you're right, he is a man. And your daughter is a woman capable of her own choices."

Jacob opens his mouth but Natasha pushes the chair between them away and steps closer, finger pressing to his sternum and Clint whines as he debates standing and Bruce looks to Natasha but knows interference would mean a Hulk out for sure.

"No. You listen and listen well because I do not repeat myself. Steven Rogers has lived his whole life to do good. And he has. If you knew anything you would be the happiest man in this room. Your daughter is loved and taken care of by a man who has given his life – he gave up one life and got a second chance, are you really trying to persecute him for his luck? – and he is kind and sweet and a gentlemen who puts up with crazy missions and paperwork that drives even Phil and Maria crazy and who knows this team inside and out yet still comes home and knows the best way to make all of the ladies laugh because he thinks they're too tense when they're waiting for us to return more than likely injured."

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Then you date him! If he's so perfect, you take him out of my hair! He has no one. Do you see his family here? No, because he shouldn't be here!"

Natasha lowers her hand and steps back only to move behind Steve and lay her hand to his shoulder as he shakes.

"I'm here." Her voice is quiet now. "Be very careful, sir." She looks from him to Bruce, smirking, "I also have no one here of my old life. I am, however, almost ninety years old and so maybe to you I deserve this."

The man's jaw drops and she smirks, "I guess I forgot to mention in my introduction that I'm Natasha Romanov, formerly Natalia Alianova Romanova of Russia and the Red Room and decades you have never seen. I was the best assassin in the world when Clint hunted me down and when I raised my gun between his eyes and said I had turned to a life of killing only evil he spared me."

She swallows, "And evil is a very fluid definition, Jacob. Because degrading your daughter's partner because he is so much more than you were prepared for is pretty evil. And saying that someone I consider kin is all goodness from a bottle is vile and trying to control someone you claim to love is in fact rather disgusting to me."

Natasha ruffles Steve's hair and moves to grab the chair from where she pushed it, holding the back as everyone stares at her. "I'll be clear. He has me, our team not withstanding he will always have me to hover and mother hen and drive him crazy or soothe his worry. And Darcy knows that. And if something happened and he was no longer Captain America, if he was just Steve Rogers…he would still be the stupid kid who jumped on a dummy grenade while other men ran and he would be that kid who got sick with pneumonia because he laid beat up in an ally all night after objecting to some guy harassing a woman. He'd still have a heart of gold."

Natasha sighs and pushes the chair closer to the man who is glaring at her, "So," she shrugs, "Either sit down and behave like a grown man or get out of our home. Am I clear?"

Jacob begins to speak but his wife pulls at his arm, "Sweetheart, you've already embarrassed the poor girl and made a terrible fool of yourself. Please, just stop."

The man blusters as he reddens and Tony stands, toasting, "I think the lady made herself clear. Pepper is rather fond of the shoes so let's not urge her to get blood on them, hm?" he motions to his fiancée and her tight grip on the table seeming to hold her down.

Jacob huffs, puffing up but Darcy murmurs quietly, "Do I need to walk you out, Father?" her cold voice a bucket of ice on his mind as he deflates. He sinks down, grabbing for her hand but she clutches to Steve and holds her breath to keep back her tears.

"My little angel…I just want what's best for you."

Natasha's anger flares but Darcy whispers, "He is what's best for me. Better than I ever thought I deserved."

The table is quiet and Steve strokes Darcy's hand as she shakes. Natasha clears her throat, looking over the people staring at her before smiling wanly, "I should check on the pistachio pudding." As she walks off she draws her shaking hands before her and once in the kitchen ducks to the side to be unobserved. She covers her face and tries to draw calm breaths.

Footsteps interrupt her and she composes herself to see Darcy come in, eyes shining as she searches out Natasha. The woman tuts in her throat and draws Darcy to her, laying her head to her chest and swaying as she hushes her.

"You're okay, honey. How's the arm?"

Darcy shrugs, "Fine."

Natasha draws back, brow arched.

"Hurts."

Natasha nods, rubbing her back as the woman lets her tears run. She sighs finally and leans back, Natasha wiping her tears as she smiles, "Hey, we've got a feast out there. Don't tell me he put you off of Clint's famous pecan pie? Hm?"

Her lips twitch and then she hiccups, eyes falling as she whispers, "I love them both so much. But…if he makes me choose…" Natasha tenses and Darcy's eyes suddenly flash to hers, "Would you walk me down the aisle? If Daddy made me choose, would you have me?"

Natasha melts, pulling her close, "Honey, I'd jump hoops if you or Steve asked, you know that. And he might make you choose, I won't lie about that. But, I guarantee he will never touch you so again. Okay? Do you want to switch seats?"

Darcy shakes her head, "No. He's just…Dad. I never thought…" the girl glazes over and then smiles, "C'mon, we've got Clint's pies to scarf down."

Natasha brushes her hair behind her ear, "You go, I really have to check the pudding."

Darcy steps away and Steve walks in, worriedly looking between the two most important people in his life. Darcy steps close instantly and hugs him, planting a chaste kiss to his lips before drawing away and murmuring, "I'll give you two a minute. I love you, star boy."

He grins, kisses her forehead and examines her arm as he answers, "As I love you, crazy girl."

She strides out, shoulders back and head high. Natasha looks over Steve's dejected form and immediately moves to pull him to her. He allows her to guide his head to her chest and squeezes his eyes shut as Jacob's words circle in his head.

Natasha hums as she strokes Steve's hair back and sways as she had with Darcy. Steve takes a shuttering breath and leans up, staring down at her as he whispers, "He's right."

Natasha pulls away from him as if burned and stares, "Steve Rogers, don't you dare say anything like that ever again, am I clear?" he looks at her bewildered and she cups his face, "You are so kind and so special. Not because of some serum in your blood, but because you can't stop blushing when people thank you for saving their lives or going back to battle scenes and helping rebuild the neighborhoods or going to church and praying for every single one of us. You are amazing. Yes, you are blessed to have Darcy. But that girl has used a miracle or two to have you as well. Because you're both so great and so good for each other."

He sniffs quietly, trying to minimize the tears on his cheeks, "I love her so much and he's never going to let her-"

"Steve." Natasha's voice is a low warning and she waits before going on, voice controlled, "Times have changed. A woman's choice in partner is truly her choice. She loves you and will say yes. And when she does, if Jacob says no she will do it anyway. You two do not need his blessing to marry. And if he won't walk her down that aisle then I will do whatever it takes to see you both happy and looked after. Okay?"

Steve shrugs, wiping his cheeks as he sighs out, "What? Not giving up on the big science experiment yet?"

Natasha draws him close and holds him tight as he shakes, pain at Jacob's words making him well aware of all the things said to his younger self by an abusive father and bullies all too happy to see a sickly kid all on his own. Natasha pulls back and wipes his cheeks as he quiets and then she smiles.

"Look at you," she kisses his forehead, a stretch that she goes on tiptoe for but she makes it, "you've done so much. And you're certainly no stray, you belong right here. Well almost," she shrugs, "Right now you really belong right back at that table with Darcy indulging in another helping of Pepper's stuffing. Hm? Are you ready to go back yet?"

He takes a slow breath and smiles but hugs her tight for another moment before standing tall. "Shall we?"

Natasha smiles, straightens his tie and smoothes his hair back as she shakes her head, "Go on _dear one_, I have a pudding to check on."

Steve nods and she squeezes his hand as he heads off. She peeks around and watches him settle next to Darcy who melts to his side and offers him a bite of Clint's pecan pie, cut early just for her as the baker glares warningly at Jacob beside her.

Bruce catches her eye and she freezes. He begins to rise but she shakes her head and holds up her finger, wanting a moment to compose herself. Pacing, she feels her anger still swirling and knows if she goes back to that table now someone will become the target of her rage before night's end.

Instead, she bolts from the kitchen onto the balcony and slams her hands down on the railing, stomping her foot down as she tries to reign herself in. Losing the battle she turns and throws the patio furniture over, table flipping and chairs clattering down as she beats her fists to the wall and finally throws halfhearted hits at the surface.

Calming, she huffs a breath and looks over the swelling knuckles. She rolls her eyes heavenward and strolls back inside, casually moves to the sink and rinses her knuckles under steaming water and stringent soap.

Drying them, she waits for the blood to stop before she moves to the refrigerator. She pulls the pudding out and leaves the lid on the dish as she reenters the dining area and sits down.

"So, Suzy, when are you due?" Natasha asks immediately.

Dan and Suzy tense and then grin, the woman turning to her sister, "Surprise?"

Pepper squeals as her mother looks at Natasha, "How did you know? She's so early yet!"

Natasha shrugs, feels eyes on her hands as she moves them to her lap, "I've had enough time to learn to see these things quiet well."

Bruce looks over Natasha's hands as they move to her wine glass and he notes the slight tremor in her reach. She catches his eye as he glances up and frowns slightly but he tilts his head in question and she nods once. She is fine.

He sighs, sitting back and observing the table as everyone carries on, eyes occasionally straying to the Captain and his love.

As Tony and Pepper see off the happy families and promises are made to visit more Natasha stands back and watches each parent say goodbye to progeny and partner pairs. Jacob kisses Darcy's cheek lightly and does not miss the way she flinches away, he stares at Steve for a long moment as if thinking hard but turns away without saying anything. As other mothers and fathers gush over their daughter's spouses Steve looks into the eyes of Darcy's mother and hears her faint, "Maybe we'll call later…"

He stands tall beside Darcy as the elevator closes. As the doors shut he and Darcy deflate and both move sluggishly to the couch.

Tony throws his hands up, "That's it! No more extended family in my tower. Enough of that, Jarvis, please note that this will no longer happen."

Pepper turns to him with a sour look and he holds his hands up, "I loved your family but this was a terrible idea. Christmas is just us! That's it!"

She purses her lips and then takes his hand as she walks behind the couch, murmuring to Steve and Darcy, "We're all going to the main commons to set up the tree."

Steve nods slightly, "We'll be there."

Natasha watches Clint and Kate help Thor and Jane carry leftovers onto the elevator before heading down, Pepper, Tony and Bruce putting the rest together to go to the main common floor so as to not be forgotten. She goes over to the duo on the couch, sits on the barstool and watches them.

Darcy sniffles and rolls her eyes as Steve watches her try not to cry. When the dam breaks he wraps himself around her and Natasha stands, kissing both of their temples before murmuring, "I'll clear the floor. You two rest here a bit. When you're ready, we'll be here."

She glides off, helps gather food and walks between Bruce, Tony, Pepper and the back of the couch where Darcy is falling apart.

In the elevator she stares straight ahead. Bruce examines her hands as they hold to the containers and she shifts her hold slightly. Pepper watches them closely, leaning against Tony should he think to say something.

"I should bandage those for you before we start."

Natasha looks toward Bruce and then feigns surprise at her knuckles as she follows his line of sight. "Hm. Must have reopened some old injury. I'm certain it will be fine."

Bruce arches a brow, "I don't think the patio furniture has injured you before. I would feel better if I made sure they were okay."

She grits her teeth, "Your tone seems to suggest you have something else to say, Doctor."

He sighs and rolls his eyes to the heavens before turning to her, "That was reckless and childish and you shouldn't be running around with a tantrum because Steve and Darcy got their feelings hurt."

Natasha almost drops her containers to lunge at the man but grinds her heels into the ground to remind herself not to move. She glares at him, "I'm sorry if you can't validate my rage but I don't think that's your concern anyhow."

He shakes his head, "If you were upset-"

"If I was upset!" she hisses, eyes wide as she turns to him as well, Tony and Pepper pressing to the elevator wall as the duo stares. "I wanted to shove that man's head into the oven and you say if? He nearly broke skin with his rough grip on Darcy, don't even get me started on whether I believe that to be the first time or not, and then he comes at my-" she breaks off, heaving as she clenches her jaw.

"He's not your son, Natasha."

Natasha narrows her eyes, "Yeah, well, you're not my doctor, either." With that she walks out of the elevator, the doors open and the couples staring.

Natasha sets to work untangling lights as everyone works to put up the tree, Bruce watching her with a wary eye. When the elevator dings to bring Steve and Darcy Natasha is at the doors in an instant, everyone watching, hyper-aware.

Darcy steps out and immediately hugs Natasha, melting into the woman. Steve steps behind her and brushes Natasha's hair back, the woman smiling to him reassuringly and reaching out the cup his cheek. She murmurs over Darcy's head, "Why don't you take over with the lights? I think she and I need to rest our feet a bit in the corner."

Steve nods and she moves to engulf Darcy in her arms, walking with the girl leaning on her. No one looks away. Natasha sits on the couch, Darcy nearly on her lap as she wraps a blanket around them. The younger woman looks at Natasha and sniffles, shrugs, "I really thought they'd love him as much as I do." Her tears are flowing by the end of her statement and Natasha cannot help but draw her closer.

Rocking slightly the assassin begins to hum as Darcy shakes against her. The girl quiets and lays her hand over Natasha's neck, feeling the vibration as she hears it. It calms her.

Fading to quiet, Natasha looks threateningly around the room and catches Steve's apprehensive stare. Her eyes soften for him and she looks back to Darcy.

"It isn't your fault."

Darcy nods, "I should have known better. I'm so stupid."

"No. You're human, honey. You wanted your daddy to give his blessing and instead he gave you bruises. You can't change any of that."

"But I was so wrong and I should have known. I mean, I lived there seventeen years, I should know how he gets."

Natasha draws back and makes the girl look at her. Glancing from her arm to her face she whispers, "Often?"

Darcy rolls her eyes, "I was a handful type of kid. Not as often as it could have been."

Natasha shakes as she draws the girl back to her and hums for something to keep her still. She feels Darcy relax into her and strokes her hair. Smirking, she asks, "Ready to have me jump hoops?"

The girl laughs and shakes her head, "Nah. I think I'll settle for this. And…" she hesitates and leans up, meets Natasha's emerald eyes, "If it ever happens, we have to have your blessing. You have to give me away."

Natasha swallows hard and leans her forehead to Darcy's, beaming, "You have my blessing, my support, my protection, my love – you two know that. And I will remind you as often as necessary because the family we have here is my whole world and you and Steve are its center for me."

Darcy sighs and melts back into her, lays her head to Natasha's shoulder. She searches for Steve and her eyes hold the question to which he nods, an action not missed by Natasha.

"Natasha…" Darcy's hesitant whisper makes her frown, "would it be acceptable if, I don't know…maybe someday, down the road…" she swallows hard and stares straight at Steve. "Could our kids call you grandma, maybe? Because Steve thinks of you as his mom and you've taken me in and I want them to have that. We would want them to have you like we do."

Natasha cannot breathe for a second. She stares at Steve, ignoring the stunned quiet of the room as she sees only him and hears only Darcy's words in her head. After a moment, Darcy leans up and is surprised to sees tears in the Black Widow's eyes.

The assassin takes a slow breath and looks at the ceiling before shrugging slightly, murmuring, "I mean, if that's what you want, who am I to object?" Darcy smirks and Natasha looks at her once more, smiling, "It would be my pleasure. And you had better listen close because I will say this once – it is my honor to be thought of so highly by the two of you."

Darcy laughs, standing and pulling Natasha up and into a hug. Steve smiles so wide Tony looks away from his joyous face and stares at Pepper, bewildered into silence.

"Well, are you two ladies coming to help me or do I have to set this tree straight by myself?" Clint calls. The girls move over and Darcy stands beside Kate as they eyeball the tree, Jane staring between the spot and one three feet over.

Just as Kate tells Clint and Thor to freeze so Natasha can set the stand Jane voices her thought, "Maybe it would be easier to center if it were center to the walls and not the décor. Three feet left, in the corner."

Darcy nods along, "Yeah. Guys! Scrap the stand, three feet left please!"

Clint huffs like a beached seal and Kate grins at him as she tilts her head, "Eh, it was a bit crooked anyway."

Natasha lays on the floor underfoot, ready to set the stand and secure it as the tree moves slightly side to side and sways the least bit until perfect. When she stands, a hand grabs hers and steadies her and she looks to Bruce, eyes narrowed.

He keeps her hand in his, looks over her knuckles as he feels Steve's eyes on him and Darcy and Clint staying close.

"Natasha?"

"Doctor Banner?"

He sighs at the formality in her voice and shakes his head, shrugging helplessly as he murmurs, "I apologize for earlier. Before dinner I tried to reach out and afterwards I was rather closed minded. I would appreciate the chance to right that and I feel letting me see that these knuckles of yours don't bleed on the tinsel is just step one."

She clears her throat and lifts one shoulder lazily, "A little red for Christmas."

"Natasha…please."

She feels him squeeze her hand slightly and recognizes that it is not a threat or meant to harm but merely a wave of tension from true worry. She shakes her head at him, "If it makes you stop bothering me, fine." Her tone is harsher than intended and Bruce moves to drop her hand, ready to retreat when she offers softer, "But afterwards, you're helping me with the town setup. I don't think my hands will handle the train very well padded with gauze."

The two disappear and Steve watches, hands absently dealing with the lights as Darcy sits by him, hip to hip.

"She's okay with Bruce."

Steve blinks, glancing at Darcy and nodding absently, "Right. No, I know. Of course." He looks over at her and shrugs, "It's just…"

Clint comes over, sits next to the couple by perching on the arm of the couch. He leans down, smirking, "Look, Steve, don't nobody here have a say about what's going on with you and the sudden Mama Tasha routine. Hell, I've known that woman the longest and I know damn well how she can get. I'm proud to call her a sister." He clears his throat, "That said, I've noticed how Banner looks at her as well."

Steve stares straight at Clint, glances after the redhead and the hothead, nervous. "He's a good man, he's our teammate. But, come on, we all know how scared she was of him. And he just pushes."

Darcy smirks, "She's a big girl, she can push back just as well."

Pepper joins in the conversation, smiling, "Bruce wouldn't know what to do if Natasha actually pushed. Even Hulk's got some fear for the Black Widow."

Tony wraps his arm around Pepper, watches the elevator climb back to their floor as the lights change slowly. "Bruce is a good man, he just doesn't know how to address women. Especially when it's an ex-pat who could kill him as many ways and times as the Hulk is willing to bring him back. The man's a scientist and so naturally he hopes and hopes that observing the problem will give him a notion on how to handle the solution."

Jane snorts, helping Thor thread hooks into the ornaments as she grins, "Fat lot of luck he's had so far. Doubt he'll make any headway with those methods. Besides, it's not like he's subtle."

Darcy laughs, "Not at all. I say we start watching, see how it goes with Natasha because, trust me, she's seen it."

The elevator dings and Bruce's cheeks are flushed as Natasha steps out with a smirk, calling over her shoulder, "Where should the city go, Bruce? I'm really in need of some help, my hands are so clumsy when you add gauze. I don't even wear gloves when I work, it's just too…impeding."

Bruce arches a brow, "Clearly you become very clumsy." She pauses and settles her gauzed hands over the storage box for the ceramic city. "Perhaps a spot by the window?"

She smiles slightly, "Set the city by the city?"

He nods and she moves to lift the tub but he waves her off, lifting it and looking so innocently at her that she hardly tuts at him as they amble to the window. Jane bounces over, offering a plate that holds cookies. Natasha carefully picks up an oatmeal raisin for Bruce and a decorated sugar cookie for herself. The pink and green cookie was designed by Thor to match Jane's snowman, the 'snow-woman' in her hands rather neat for his large hands.

Jane grins at the woman as she eyeballs the plate, "We'll have to try round two with the cookies, these ones are definitely not going to make it to Christmas."

Tony laughs, fumbling an ornament as Pepper winces. "We all did too well, we'll either have to make the next batch much closer to Christmas or do it a few more times."

Clint laughs as he helps Kate onto his shoulders, the pair aiming to decorate the top of the tree as Jane encourages Darcy and Steve to do the same, Thor throwing her onto his shoulders as she yelps and he chortles.

"I vote a few more times."

"Agreed." Pepper nods to Clint.

Natasha rolls her eyes, "That's just because you two like to make the mixes."

Bruce smirks as he helps her lay out the faux snow cloth to cover the table. "Says she who hoards the best secret recipes."

Natasha grins slightly, shrugging delicately, "_And of myself, I keep the best._"

Steve's laughter boom as he breezes by her and murmurs, "_So that you may give it away, Momma._"

Natasha stares at him, frozen as Darcy beams from his shoulders and speaks much slower, struggling with the guttural sound and foreign tongue movements as she says, "_We hoped it to be a gift, to learn._"

Bruce's hand on her back shocks her in to sucking in a sharp breath and she blinks hard, shaking her head as she breathes, "How long…?"

"_Seven months, or so."_ Pepper beams, "A team effort, as is most that we do."

Clint smirks as Natasha tries to process, eyes flitting between the group and always trailing back to the man who had called her as a mother. It was very different hearing the words rather than knowing they were implied. "We figure Steve, Darcy and Pepper would be the best to learn. You taught me, I'm teaching them and from there it should be easy to divide and conquer the rest."

Tony scoffs, "I'm just waiting for Rosetta Stone to get here and then you and I will talk laps around these amateurs."

Natasha laughs, hands reaching up to push her hair back as she smiles wide to her family. "You all are so wonderful. This is the best gift… I don't even know how to thank you all."

Pepper moves over to her, watches Bruce move off silently to pull the city pieces out as Natasha clasps Pepper's hands. "When we began, it was a very specific lesson the day we learned family titles. Clint tried to insist on only the formal mother but Steve had other ideas. It's something that Darcy and I are proud to understand."

Natasha understands her meaning, smiling toward Clint and Steve as she lowers her head and barely whispers, "I never thought I would have this much to be thankful for."

Pepper chuckles, "I can imagine the next few years will only give us more."

Natasha nods, "They have to. For anything less, fate would have to go through me."

Pepper laughs, squeezing her hands and moving to help Tony with the lower levels of the tree as Natasha returns to Bruce and the city.

Around them, Thor and Jane alongside Steve and Darcy cover the middle of the tree in decorations, Jane straining to reach the top as Clint and Kate have moved on to hang from the nearest vent and access points to do the top sections.

Natasha leans against the wall, watching a fresh layer of snow begin to fall as Bruce flips on the switch to light the small city. He moves up behind her, shoving his hands in his pockets as he mutters, "Not sure how much more snow we can get."

She smiles slightly, "Scared of a little ice, Doctor?"

He smirks, "I'm not particularly fond of the cold."

Natasha turns to him, reaches out to adjust his blazer and glances over his shoulder to see Kate watching with a smile. "Perhaps if you dressed for New York winters…"

He grins, "I wasn't sure that Pepper would have appreciated my ugly sweater collection with our guests. I don't see you too layered up either."

She shrugs, "I'm Russian. However, if you go change and happen to bring back an extra sweater…"

He nods, "As you wish."

Natasha purses her lips to hold in her laughter at the phrase he's said to her three times now since the trip to the infirmary.

As he departs he calls over his shoulder as he waits for the elevator, "Any takers on casual clothes?"

Pepper begins to nod but the group begins to simply call requests and Steve laughs, "I'll go help him, ma'am."

Pepper shakes her head, moving to walk alongside Steve, "I'll go as well, these heels are starting to get to me."

As the trio departs Tony cautiously approaches Natasha. She watches him, seeing him build his resolve as he swirls around his mug of coco.

"I, uh, hearing the fight earlier…I know I've been rude in the past. I realize I've said a lot of the same things that Darcy's father said tonight, and worse. Has he ever… I mean… What do I say?"

Natasha works her jaw and then sighs, "He's been plenty hurt by it before. You've never been hesitant to make it clear you think he's a bottle job with no actual use for our team." Tony winces and drops his head. "We've sparred plenty of nights because he can't get those things out of his head."

Tony scrambles for a reply but Natasha holds up a hand, glances over the group working in their own bubble as she and Tony stand to the side and speak quietly.

"When he was little the bullies liked to pick on the easy target he presented. When he kept trying to enlist in a time of war and kept being denied men were quick to make him feel like trash for not being enough. He was orphaned, he was sickly and then he was able to be so much more. But, he's still just…fragile…inside. It's hard, Tony."

She reaches out, lays a hand to his forearm as his fists are clenched now.

"No one on this team has had an easy time. But, for Steve, it's not the physical that troubles him. Your father was his friend, Tony. And knowing how he affected the man after his death and how that was on you, he tries to qualify what you say but it still bites at him. He just wants us to be his family, to need him as much as he needs us."

Tony gulps, "I do. We all do. Hell, he's brought out a mother side in you that has you fucking glowing. It's just…"

Natasha crosses her arms with a smirk as he flails for words. "No one's had it easy, you are no exception. Growing up rich doesn't mean growing up well, we're all aware. You don't have to make anything up to him. Play nice from now on and remember how much your opinion means to him."

Tony nods and swallows hard, shuffling as he looks over the room. "When that guy was going off all I could think about was our time together with Loki and all his antics. I know well that everyone was so riled up by his scepter but I wasn't…it didn't have a hold on me. I just let my temper do all the work."

Natasha bumps her shoulder to his, "And now you're taking care of him and of all of us, watching our backs and spoiling us all in your home."

His lips quirk, "Spoil is such a subjective term."

She rolls her eyes and watches the lights indicate the elevators imminent arrival. "I'm sorry, what else would you call our own bank cards and whole floors of a building that isn't ours? Not to mention the cars. Oh! And then there's the R and D weapons that appear. Hm…and-"

"Alright!" he laughs, swatting at her as they move toward the group and watch the others walk over. "So I try hard to make up for being a terrible human being sometimes. Sue me."

She smiles slightly and watches him from the corner of her eye, "Hm. Just wait until you have kids to spoil."

His eyes spark as they fix on Pepper in loose grey pants and a fitted hoodie, hair that was previously curled and perfect now swept up in a messy ponytail as she doles out sleepwear to the group.

Pepper, for her part, walks to Jane and Kate in turn, handing off a light blue flannel set to Jane and a pair of shorts and a hoodie to Kate. Steve handles Darcy and smirks as she buries her face in the plush zip up night gown robe that falls on her frame two sizes too big but she loves it anyway. He goes over to Thor next, giving the large man a soft flannel top and a pair of sweats that he pulls up on his legs, the elastic stretching to allow the legs to fall like capris on the nearly a god. Clint accepts his special sleep boxers and tee with a grin, immediately undressing as Steve holds up the tree skirt to give the shameless man some decency.

Bruce, clad in a pair of drawstring thermal wear and an oversized knit sweater meanders over to Natasha and offers tights and a sweater she knows did not come from her closet. Arching a brow she takes the article, holding it up to examine the large cable knit sweater with snowflakes on a bright red background. He smirks at her as he stands in his own green snowflake top, seeing her amusement flash in her eyes as she takes her pants as well.

"Take it we're all sleeping here tonight?" Kate drawls.

Darcy shoots her a look, "Duh! We have to sleep with the lights of the tree on. Ooh, and music in the background!"

At the cue, Jarvis begins to play softly a set of Christmas tunes. Tony rolls his eyes, "Showoff."

"Says he who created the genius AI." Jane smirks and leans in to Thor as they look over the grand tree.

The group congregates around the tree, lights roped all around, ornaments hung and tinsel throughout. Pepper offers the topper to Tony.

He looks over the shiny silver star embellished with glitter and jewels. He nudges Pepper, pressing the star back in to her hand. She arches a brow at him and he grins as he suddenly boosts her in to the air, opting to hoist her with a hand to her ass as he lifts her straight up and steadies her feet. The woman shrieks, wobbling but he keeps her slight weight steady as he gets as close to the tree as possible.

Darcy tilts her head, staring at Tony as Pepper stretches further to place the topper on.

"Spend a lot of time as a cheerleader?" Pepper looks at Darcy in confusion but the young woman is looking not at her but at Tony.

He smirks, "Gymnastics, actually. And the two tend to blend in practices."

Natasha moves to stand in front of him, offering her hands to Pepper as the woman holds her breath as he lowers her. Tony rolls his eyes but smiles to Natasha for her help, pressing a kiss to his beloved's temple.

The group stands back, looking over the tree. Thor presses a soft kiss to his Jane's lips, Kate whispering to Clint as he holds her hand in his and idly traces shapes against her skin. Pepper is beaming up at Tony, silence between the couple as he imagines seeing her glowing with this much happiness on their wedding day. Steve and Darcy are swaying lightly as Steve hums and Darcy has her head pressed to his chest, listening to him hum as his heartbeat thrums strong in her ear and the lights dance before her eyes.

Natasha stands to the back with Bruce, her eyes sweeping over the group and then settling on the tree, lips curving to a soft smile.

Bruce nudges her, murmurs, "It's going to be a great Christmas, and today was a great day. You gave them their happy holiday."

She watches him closely and purses her lips slightly, "Hm. Just them?"

He blushes slightly at the intensity in her green eyes and he clears his throat, shifting, "Of course not."

She bites her lip and rolls her eyes, "You're an odd man, Doctor Banner. Odd, but not bad. And certainly clever. As such, you may be stuck helping me make Christmas a better day than today. Up for it?"

He grins, shrugs, "As you wish."

Natasha narrows her eyes slightly but just turns back to watching their family. If Tony overhears the comment from his best friend he doesn't bother to show his surprise, he does however note to himself to mention, to Pepper at the very least, that _The Princess Bride_ was his science-bro's favorite movie.


End file.
